After summer vacation
by MadameDegrassi354
Summary: whta happens after Holly j returns to degrassi for her senior year?
1. Chapter 1

_**HollyJ's POV**_

"Today was my first day of school, actually my last first day of school because I was a senior this year!" "I'm going to make sure that this year nothing is going to stand in my way!"

It has been a very long summer since I have been In Canada because I had spent the whole summer with my wonderful boyfriend in New York City (he moved their after he finished his JR. year at Degrassi)! His name is Declan Coyne. He has a twin sister named Fiona, we had are problems (not going to get to detailed but she was jealous so she kissed her brother), but we sorted things out and now were best friends! It had helped that her mom had sent her away for part of the summer to another part of New york. But while she was gone she had met someone his name was Bobby. He seems like a great guy we all get along pretty well!

As I took my steps up the Degrassi steps I had noticed something that broke my hair into little tiny pieces.

"Vote for Sav for prez!" Sav said while handing out fliers to people walking past him.

I walk up to him and said "what do you think your doing?" I said harshly.

"Telling people to vote for me for prez!" he said with a smile on his face while continuing to hand out more fliers to passing students.

I saw this kid I have never seen before walk up to Sav and say " Dude your running for prez? Im totally going to vote for you!"

"Thanks Drew" he said while giving him a knuckle punch.

"Hey grab a T-shirt to wear" he said pointing to the table with a bunch of yellow and blue shirts with his face plastered all over them saying "Sav" on them.

"Hey thanks man!" Drew said heading off to go get one.

As we both watched Drew walk off to get a T-shirt I looked back at Sav and gave him a threatening stare.

"But Sav you cant be running I'm always prez!" I said fearlessly.

"Well I have decided that its my turn to take over this school, I say that its the year of the Sav!" He said happily.

"Well you better give it your all and have great ideas because I"m not giving up my title as prez that easily and without a fight!" she said while taking a step closer to Sav.

"You know I'm going to give it my all and I defiantly have good ideas and you know it Holly J!" Him taking a step forward towards her.

Are faces were so close to each other that you were able to see how intense the moment was until in unison we both said "LET THE BEST STUDENT WIN!" Then we both stormed off angrily in different directions.

As I walked away I mumbled to myself " I can't believe that Sav would run against me for student council president, this is ridiculous I'm Holly friken J!"

when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse they did, of course.

_Buzz...Buzz...Buzz..._

My phone was ringing , it was my mom...

"Hello?"

"Hey Holly J" my mom said

"Why did you call me I'm at school" I said quickly making sure no one noticed that I was on my phone.

"I have some bad news for you Holly J" she said with sadness in her voice. I was so confused because since I haven't been home. I really don't know what has been going on with my family's financial issues.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

(**Still in Holly J's POV)**

"Well what is it mom?" she said nervelessly

"Since I didn't have a chance to see you when you got home yesterday and you were probably wondering why there is boxes in your room.." her mom kept rambling on for a few sec before Holly J interrupted her.

"Stop deviating and just rip the band-aid already, what are you not telling me?" she spat.

"Were moving."

Holly J just stood their in the hallway with a "o" expression on her face, class mates passes by her and laughed and then she gave them dirty looks.

"sweetie you their?" her mom said softly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" she said while rising her voice which made even more people in the hallway stare at her. So that she didn't make a even bigger fool of herself she walked herself to the closets girls bathroom.

"Holly J calm down, it isn't the end of the world."

"Well why are we moving? I love were we live its perfect!" she stated.

"I know it is, but while you were off having fun in New York City we had problems with are banker and he lost all are savings."

"So we have to move-, Wait what about my savings for college, does that mean their gone too?" she said getting even more worried.

"I'm afraid so honey, but there is wonderful community colleges here in Toronto!" she said cheerfully.

"NO MOM!, I'm suppose to go to Yale in the states with my boyfriend Declan!" She said whining and with a pinch of anger in her voice and tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well if you want to make it to Yale your just going to have to start saving you money then by getting a job." she stated.

"I have to get another job!" This suck so much I really don't want to I just started school to today and everything is already going down hill! "I'm not going to work at the Dot again!"i said seriously.

"Okay honey well I'm gonna let you go and enjoy your first day back at Degrassi!"she said and then hung up the phone.

How am I suppose to have a great first day now? First I had to leave my wonderful summer vacation and my boyfriend behind. Then I have competition for class president, and finally I have to get another job just to go to the college of my dreams and to be with my boyfriend! Why did my life go from being the best in the world to a complete nightmare?

_Sav's POV_

Wow Holly J seemed so pissed off that I'm running for class president! Well I think its time for change so I wanted to be the one who made the change instead of everything staying the same or it going her way. She doesn't even deserve to be the president she is so mean to many people and used so many of them also for her own selfish reasons. It was time to take Degrassi in a whole new direction and start off a new school year with a new set of rules and a little fun too!

" Hey drew you think you can help me pass out fliers?" he asked nicely.

"Sure why not, I don't mind helping my new friend out!" drew said with a smile on his face.

"Drew thanks for paying for my drink this morning at the Dot you really didn't have to do that." he said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Its fine,I'm just that amazing that way!" he said facetiously. They both started hysterically laughing.

"So do you think you have a chance against Holly J?" drew asked.

"I think so because Holly J has been the president for the past three years and people might want someone new running the school."

"Well its always good to stay positive!" drew said while giving Sav a high-5.

_Next morning*_

_Holly J's POV_

I need to think of a plan to get back at Sav and make sure that he doesn't end up at president instead of me because knowing him he will get a lot of votes from girls. I will have to think twice as hard and work twice as hard just to make sure I don't lose. I was standing at my locker and then someone came up to me. I was in such a bad mood that I didn't want to anybody.

"Hey Holly J!" Anya said in a peppy mood.

"I'm not in the mood for your pep Anya." I said harshly, then she started to leave and I felt bad that I was being so rude so I went after her.

"I'm sorry Anya I'm not exactly in the best mood." I explained to her nicely

"i understand bad day?"

"You don't even know the half of it." I said.

" Well anything I can do to help you out?" Anya said sweetly.

I thought for a second then I got it! I know how to get Sav to stop running for president or at least not get him to get a lot of votes.

"Anything?" I said mysteriously.

"I know that face Holly J what are you thinking?" Anya said.

"Well you know how you and Sav had unprotected sex during prom."

"Yeah..."

"Well what if you faked that you are Pregnant so I be president, It would distract Sav and he would drop out of the race." she said with one breath.

"But that wouldn't be right though."Anya Said with a frown on her face.

"Don't you want to get back at him for bringing his soon to be wife and breaking up with you after prom?" I spat

"I guess" she said nervelessly.

Yes so know that I have my plan I need to figure out how to get it out to the whole entire school because no ones gonna want to vote for a baby daddy! So then they'll have no choice and have to vote for me and I'll win! I love how planned out I have this nothing is going to get in my way now!


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning_

_Holly J's POV_

I figured out a way to get the news out about Anya's pregnancy(even though she really isn't). I walked to the media classroom to find Wesley and Conner.

"Hey Wesley, Conner." I said getting their attention away from the computers they were at.

"Hey Holly J." They said in unison.

"Do you guys think you can do me a little favor for Sav?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure what is it?" Wesley asked.

"Well, he wanted to tell everyone that him and Anya are having a baby, but he didn't know how to tell people so he asked me to ask you guys, because your both so smart!" I said being very modest.

"SAV's GOING TO BE A DAD?" They both said in unison again.

" Yup." I said

After I said that Dave walked in. He said "hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much, Sav told Holly J to ask us to spread the news that he's gonna be a dad!" Wesley said with excitement.

"**cool." Dave said.**

"But we have one problem we done know how to spread the news?" Wesley said. Then we all sat their thinking for a few minutes until Dave spoke up.

"I have an idea." Dave said.

"Who is the one person who gets everything out the quickest?" He said And we all said in unison" Chantay!"

"Yup, my cousin will get this on the anti-grapevine in a matter of seconds." Dave stated.

"Wes, Conner, let's go find her to tell her to post it!" Dave said.

They left and went to go look for Chantay, the one girl in the school that tells everyone everything. No wonder why she is in charge of the school blog.

This is perfect everything is going according to plan! Now its time to watch everything unfold.

**what do you think so far? next chapter will be much longer my cousin wanted me to post something tonight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE IF YOU LIKED TO READ THIS STORY IM SORRY TO SAY THAT IM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE IT IM JUST GOING TO WORK ON ELI AND CLARE STUFF FOR NOW ON MAYYBE OTHER THINGS TOO. SORRY TO DISSAPOINT. :(**


End file.
